Heartless
by WID0WMAKER
Summary: Ever since being captured by Talon all those years ago, Amélie, or Widowmaker, has been emotionless. But can someone she viewed only as a teammate revive her previous self? With a new Omnic Crisis on the rise, time is of the essence for the Overwatch agents. Will tragedy strike the sniper once more before it is all over?


"Amélie, are you awake?"

"I turn my gaze from where I am cleaning my rifle on my lap to the thin rice paper walls of Hanamura. Winston's booming voice is traveling easily through the makeshift room, and I feel the urge to tell him to be silent. I am not afraid of disturbing the other Overwatch agents, I merely despise the loudness of the gorilla-man. Realizing that I could ignore Winston no longer, I grabbed my rifle and stood, heaving a deep sigh as I slid open the flimsy divider that separated me from the rest of the temple.

"I told you not to call me that." I coldly greeted the scientist with a scowl and placed my free hand on my cocked hip. "What do you want?" The gorilla-man looked as if he expected such a start to the conversation, and offered a toothy smile. I did not return it.

"Well, Widowmaker, I just wanted to request your assistance on something," Winston started, clearing his throat awkwardly. I continued to stare at him, realizing how expressionless I must look and not finding a reason to care. "I'd appreciate you accompanying Hanzo to patrol the area, if you're not otherwise occupied."

I rolled my eyes upwards, gazing at the ceiling as I spoke. "The others aren't doing anything productive, ask them. I'm busy." Winston adjusted his glasses and chuckled. "Now now, the rest of Overwatch has other things to do, and you two are the best snipers we have. I'm sure your brooding can wait for later. Hanzo is outside."

I send a poisonous glare towards the scientist, but I argue no further, instead quickly making my way out of the ornate Japanese temple. The archer is indeed waiting; his legs folded beneath him and his eyes closed in meditation. When he hears me approaching, he glances over. "Ah, Amélie." he welcomed, standing and taking his bow from his back. "I figured Winston would send you. Come, I have a good vantage point for-"

"It's Widowmaker." I interrupt, brushing past the man with my head held high. Before Hanzo can protest, I shoot my grappling hook onto the curved roof of the temple a few yards away, flying upwards and landing gracefully onto the tiles. I immediately drop to lay on my stomach, resting my rifle on the roof and shutting my left eye to survey the surrounding area through the scope of my gun. I hear a grunt of effort from behind me as Hanzo presumably climbs up to where I am, and a deep sigh.

"This is a good place to snipe from, but I had a better one." the archer complains, moving to stand beside me. I do not look up at the man, instead snapping, "Kindly shut your mouth before I shoot out your eye, _chérie_ ." My sarcasm is stinging, and I can feel the change in Hanzo's attitude without even examining his expression. He is irritated. I feel the slightest of smirks coming on, but I dismiss it, returning to my usual sober self.

"You needn't be so unkind," Hanzo growls. This time I raise my head, my eyebrows shooting up in mock surprise as I blink innocently at the archer. "Unkind?" I repeat, pressing my hand delicately to my chest as if offended. "I would never be unkind to anyone." The Japanese man grips his bow, his knuckles turning white. Knowing I have won, I turn back to my rifle, gazing through the scope at the grounds surrounding the temple where Overwatch has been staying for the last week. The silence is welcomed to me, but I can tell Hanzo is uncomfortable in my presence. Most of the agents are. I show no emotion and they are unable to read me like everyone else, and it makes them wary. I can't say I blame them.

A sudden sound turns my attention to the far corner of the temple grounds. "Hanzo," I hiss, my finger stroking the trigger of my rifle. "We have an intruder. 8:00." I swing my gun to focus on the movement, and my eyes widen when I realize who is there. Or rather, _what_ is there. I hear a sharp intake of breath from the archer beside me, and I wave him off with my free hand. "I've got it."

I set my sights on the neck of the intruder, not wanting to damage the face, and I proceed to shoot off the head of the enemy. I stand, my rifle in one hand, and leap from the roof to the ground below. I place my heel on the head, and then I glance over at Hanzo, who has followed me down to examine the intruder.

"We have to go tell Winston." I say, picking up the skull of the enemy. "We have to tell him the Omnics have found us."


End file.
